Consoling Elliot
by benitez.vaye
Summary: How to console Elliot.
1. chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: i do not own fsog trilogy those stories belongs to E. L. james_**

 **ANA**

"Put this on," Christian said while handing me a satin red blindfold.

"Yes sir," I responded while putting it on. We were scening again which we haven't had time to do since returning from our honeymoon.

"Lay on your stomach, arms on the headboard and get ready to count."

 _Oh yes!!_ My inner goddes chants. She had her red fuck me heels on and a see through pale blue babydoll. Oh...he starts to rub my clit with his fingers.

"Oh you're so wet already," he moaned out, "do you want the flogger or my hand?" He asks.

"Flogger," I said to him.

 _SPANK_

"flogger please sir," I moan out.

"Ok we'll do fifteen." He tells me.

"Yes sir," I responded while he began to tie me to the headboard. "1...5..6" I said loudly. By nine I'm in euphoria. "15 Sir" This sweet tourture ends.

"Oh fuck I need you NOW Mrs.Grey," he says while dropping the flogger on the ground. He quickly starts to finger my clit.

"oh yes Christian...please...ohhhh." I come so hard that when I come to, Christian is already undressed.

"It's going to be fast and rough baby." He says while untying me. He quickly climbs on top of me and pushes into me.

"Oh FUCK..." He groans into my ear,

"so tight. Always so tight."

"Faster." I tell him.He immediately starts to go quicker...ohhh i can feel it coming.

"Christian...Ana" a familiar voice calls out... Christian groans while pulling out of me and covering me with a blanket while putting on his boxers.

"I'll be right back." He says while leaving the room.


	2. chapter 2

**D** ** _isclaimer: i do NOT own fsog trilogy, sadly it belongs to E. L. James_**

 **Christian**

"What are you doing here Elliot?" I ask.

"Kate and I got in a fight and she told me to leave." He responded, "so I was hoping to crash here tonight"

"Yeah sure," I replied while running my hair through my copper locks.

"Great where's ana?" He asked

"Umm let me go get her" I replied awkwardly.

"Ok" he said warily

I go upstairs and into our bedroom to find ana in the same position as I left her. God I love her.

"Hey baby, Elliot is going to stay here tonight," I said while walking up to her, "he got in a fight with kate."

"Oh ok." She said sadly

"Baby what wrong" I asked worriedly

"I really wanted to play today" she replied

"Oh we still can," I smirked, "we just have to be quiet cause we wouldn't want him to walk in on us." I start to touch her pussy to find her wet.

"Oh naughty ana, you like that don't you?" I asked, "him walking in on you spread out and begging for me to do it harder."

"Oh..christian" she moans. Fuck instant hard on right there if I wasn't always horny around her. I start to plunge me finger in and out harder as if it's my dick in her. "Christian please."

"Oh fuucckkkk" I hear someone call out huskily. I quickly turn around and come face to face with my brother.

"Oh my god!" Ana cries out. I see his eyes darken a shade of blue. She quickly pulls the covers to her chin. Oh baby.

"You know its respectful to knock first?" I say

"I did you just didn't hear me over Ana's moan." He responded with a smile. His eyes are still a dark shade of blue. Interesting. Hmm maybe just once.

"Oh my god." Ana says over and over.

"Ana it's fine baby it's not like he has never saw a naked women." I said

"Yeah I know, but still." She replied

"It's fine ana, I didn't really see anything," Elliot says in which ana sighs in relief. "But I heard it all." He says while smiling.

"Elliot!" She says while hitting his arm closest to her, Which causes her to loose her grip on the sheet she was holding. Her bare breasts greet me with her pink nipples sticking out.

"Oh fuck!" We all say at the same time.


	3. chapter 3

**Disclaimer: i do NOT own fsog trilogy, sadly it belongs to E. L. James**

 ** _Christian_**

Time seems to stand still as we all look at eachother. Elliot makes eye countact with me and subtly tilts his head towards ana. I nod and point my head towards my chest and he nods as well. I look at ana and smile.

 ** _Ana_**

Elliot walks towards me and leans his head down. We both stare into each other's eyes and suddenly we're kissing. It's different from Christian yet the same. They both feed me with a good hunger. He slowly pulls away and leans back.

"Whoa." He whispers but it feels like he yelled In the quietness.

Christian walks towards me and leans down and kisses me as well. He still In his boxers while Elliot is fully dressed.

"Get Naked." Christian says which makes Elliot quickly pull off his clothes until there both to their boxers. They both push off their boxers and...WHOA! they're roughly the same size which is huge. Christians is thicker and a bit longer than Elliot's while Elliot's is surrounded in a patch of blonde curls and has a wider head...both of best world's.


	4. chapter 4

**Disclaimer: i do NOT own fsog trilogy, sadly it belongs to E. L. James**

 _TWO MONTHS LATER..._

 ** _Elliot_**

I got a call from my mother that ana and Christian wanted a family dinner today. So I arrived with kate a little late. We're still not together she says she wants to start over slowly. We walked into the dining room to see everyone seated already. Everyone greets us like normal, but for some odd reason christian wont make eye contact with me. During dinner the conversation runs easily.

"Can we go to the sitting room?" Christian askes while going there. Everyone follows him.

"So we have some good news," he said happily.

"What's up?" Mia asks

I wonder what's going on.

"I'm pregnant" Ana says.

Okkkk no need to panic it's probably not even mine.

"Oh dear really thats great," my mom yelled out. "I'm going to be a grandmother." She cries happily

"How far along are you?" Mia asks. Christian finally looks my way with a crooked smile.

"About eight weeks," Ana replied.

 _OH FUCK!!_


End file.
